Conventional containers for use in shipping, storing and dispensing liquid or semi-liquid fluids often consist of either “bottle and cage” arrangements, or composite corrugated containers. The “bottle and cage” arrangements comprise a semi-rigid plastic bottle that is supported within a wire-bound exterior skeleton. This configuration requires the end user to utilize significant warehouse space to store the spent container until it can be returned to a distributor to be cleaned and reconditioned for reuse. The composite corrugated containers are intended for one-time use, and support a flexible interior bag. These containers require an initial user to assemble the container as well as an assortment of fitments that include a corrugated cassette that holds the bag and positions it for filling, and a corrugated cap that is assembled and placed on top of the container subsequent to filling. Further, the initial user often must then physically attach the assembled corrugated composite container to a wood pallet that is used as a base for the container. Attaching the pallet usually requires about four heavy-duty plastic straps that wrap around both the pallet and the container to hold them together. These parts all require the filler to inventory and keep track of the various components, as well as to provide the manpower and space necessary to assemble them. Another disadvantage of these prior art systems is the need for the filler to reach into the bottom of the package, which can be 35 inches or more deep, in order to attach the fill valve mechanism through which the bag is filled.
A need therefore exists for an affordable, functional bulk container for liquids and semi-liquid fluids, that can be purchased as a fully assembled ready to fill unit, and that can be easily collapsed for disposal or recycling.